falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Scoped .44 Magnum
(Wernher's scoped .44 Magnum) }} The scoped .44 Magnum is a version of the .44 Magnum revolver upgraded with a scope. Characteristics The scoped .44 Magnum is a very high-powered pistol, doing 10 more points of damage than the .32 hunting rifle. It has a very long effective range, which is further extended by the scope, but also has a low rate of fire for a double-action revolver. It's significantly lighter than a sniper rifle and carries a single round more in magazine capacity. When looking through the scope and firing, there will be no recoil, allowing the player to snipe multiple targets more easily than with an actual sniper rifle, but causing less damage. The firing rate is also higher than the .308 rifle, so this may make up for the lower power when used for sniping. Durability A fully-repaired Magnum can fire approximately 229 rounds, or 39 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Blackhawk - While it is much stronger than the regular .44, it is also the weakest of the unique versions. However, it is the most powerful version in the original game with no add-ons. * Callahan's Magnum - Named after famous gunfighter and security guard Harold Callahan, Callahan's Magnum is the more effective version of Blackhawk, dealing more damage with slightly more wear and tear on the gun. * Paulson's revolver - Drawn by space cowboy Paulson in the hostile confines of Mothership Zeta, it lacks the scope and fires a slew of pellets instead of a single bullet. Its also unique for not having a scope, while other variants of .44 Magnum revolvers do. * Wernher's scoped .44 Magnum - An unobtainable version of the scoped .44 Magnum carried by Wernher. It has significantly higher health but is otherwise identical to the standard variant. Comparison Locations * In the truck to the left of the tent where you find the 5th Keller family transcript. * Inside Vance's office wall safe during the Blood Ties quest. Must be stolen. * On one of the skeletal remains in the Marigold station, along with a box of .44 Magnum cartridges. * On a table a few feet away from the very hard locked door in the Broken Bow portion of Rivet City, near Horace Pinkerton's lab. * Inside Reilly's Rangers headquarters. * Mister Crowley of Underworld, Eulogy Jones of Paradise Falls, Willy Wilson of Andale, Billy Creel in Megaton, and Crow, the traveling merchant, all wield this gun. * In a sunken boat near the Jefferson Memorial. * Under a flight of stairs in the Hubris Comics printing room. * Near a rotting brahmin corpse in the Shalebridge Hill ant tunnels. * In a toilet's cistern in the ladies room of the Corporate Offices of the Vault-Tec headquarters. * In the flooded metro, behind a large transformer, near a skeleton and a copy of Guns and Bullets. * On the second floor of the ruined building southeast of Tenpenny Tower, by a skeleton near a wooden shelf. * In a locked safe in Vault 87, with a few grenades and some purified water. * Behind a Hard locked door (or Average terminal) on the first floor of the Chryslus Building Reception Area, next to a copy of Guns and Bullets. * Tulip in Underworld may sell one. * Lucky Harith may have one, especially after you invest in him during the unmarked quest Merchant Empire. * During the quest The Nuka-Cola Challenge, if you get the Nuka-Cola Clear formula from the Nuka-Cola plant and go to the Red Racer factory, a man named Ledoux carries one. * Olney sewers in the room with the workbench on a table to the right. * On the top-left shelf behind Knight Captain Durga in the Citadel armory. * Tobar carries a 44. scoped Magnum. If Tobar is still essential, it can be acquired by starting a fight with him and then shooting the gun out of his hands. * In the north eastern part of Point Lookout, next to a skeleton, 2 frag mines, and 2 ammunition boxes. * In Desmond's Panic Room. * In the Presidential metro, at the top of a set of stairs covered in rubble, the Magnum is at the top of one of these flights. It is advised to have the Pip-Boy light on, or ask Dogmeat to sniff it out, as the weapon blends in quite easily with the rubble and can be hard to spot. * In one of the storage areas in level 2 of the Mobile base crawler. Behind the scenes Lord Humungus, the villain from the film Mad Max 2, wields a scoped .44 Magnum identical to the one in the game during the scene where he tries to stop Max from reaching the settlers with the truck. Bugs When zooming in and waiting at the same time, the right and left part of the screen will turn into a sky blue, while the effects of looking through the scope will be missing. Sounds Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons de:44er Magnum mit Zielvorrichtung es:Mágnum del .44 con mira telescópica fr:.44 Magnum à lunette pt:Scoped .44 Magnum ru:«Магнум» кал. 44 опт. прицел uk:«Магнум» кал. 44 опт. приціл